Elsa: La reina de las nieves
by Demetria Lunk
Summary: Anna esta fascinada con la historia de la reina de las nieves y su deseo de conocer a la mujer se vuelve realidad, ella descubre mucho más (Contiene Elsanna, no el incesto)
1. Chapter 1

**Este idea se me ocurrió de la nada, tal vez fue por el frió que esta haciendo últimamente, espero que les guste...**

**ELSA: LA REINA DE LAS NIEVES.**

**Capítulo 1 :**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

-_Ella es alta y esbelta, sus ojos son como el hielo y no reflejan ningún sentimiento, su corazón es tan frió que se a congelado- _Su abuela relataba la historia de la reina de las nieves a sus pequeños nietos d años.

-¿Por que su corazón esta congelado?, ¿por que ella es fría?- pregunto la cabeza pelirroja que se encontraba sentada en posición de indio en el piso alfombrado rojo, a la derecha de la chimenea, escuchando atentamente a su abuela.

-_Ella se volvió de esa manera al perder a un amado que nunca la valoro, que solo la utilizo-_ Le explico su abuela a la pequeña niña.

-¿Ella es malvada?- pregunto una cabesita rubia, sentado de la misma manera que la niña, justo a la izquierda de esta.

-Depende de como tu la trates, si la tratas con respeto ella te dará respeto, si la tratas con desprecio ella te tratara con respeto- le ecepiclo la anciana.

-¿podemos hacer que aparezca abuelita Gerda?- Le pregunto el pequeño Kristoff a su abuela algo emocionado.

-No lo se Kristoff, tal vez algún día la vean, pero la reina de las nieves siempre esta viajando- Le explico.

-Creo que me da un poco de miedo- Le dijo el un poco sonrojado. -A ti no te daría miedo Anna, digo ella, nos podría convertir en cubos de hielo- Le pregunto a su pequeña hermana.

-No me da miedo- Le dijo orgullosa de su valentía. -si ella me quisiera congelar, antes la sentaría sobre la estufa- Termino y luego ambos pequeños rieron a carcajadas.

-Si, para que se derrita... ¿Y dinos abuelita Gerda, donde vive ella?- Pregunto curioso el pequeño de cabello rubio.

-Ella vive un enorme montaña lejana del norte, donde el invierno es eterno y nunca termina, dentro de un enorme castillo de hielo- Les dijo su abuela.

-¿Como luce ella?- Pregunto Anna mirando a una muñeca identica a ella que tenia en sus manos, junto con un tono muy curioso.

-Ya dije que es alta y esbelta, con unos hermosos ojos azules como el hielo, mejor dicho celestes, su cabello es de color rubio platino, casi blanco y sus vestidos son completamente de hielo y copos, ella tiene una trenza que cae por su hombro izquierdo- Le respondió.

-Suena a que es muy hermosa- Le dijo Anna con una sonrisa y mirándola nuevamente.

-¿Ella pasa por aquí?- Pregunto Kristoff.

-Ella pasa por aquí todos los años en invierno, trayendo la nieve y los copos- Le dijo su abuela.

-¿Ella puede hacer ventiscas y vientos fuertes?- Pregunto Anna mas curiosa.

-No, no, eso lo hace Jack Frost, pero otro día les contare la historia, ahora vallan a sus camas, que ya casi es media noche- Les ordeno su abuela amablemente, luego ambos niños en pijama asistieron y cada uno corrió a sus respectivos cuartos.

Anna, la menor de esta, ya dentro de su cuarto miro por su ventana el cielo nocturno, solo faltaba un mes para que el invierno llegara, no podía dejar de pensar en la reina de las nieves.

-Su nombre, es cierto, no le pregunte su nombre a la abuelita Gerda- Recordó Anna, entonce ella corrió a la puerta de su cuarto, salio de este y corrió hacia su abuela que se encontraba leyendo un libro.

-¿Mm?... ¿Sucede algo Anna?- Le pregunto su abuela al ver a su nieta.

-Dime por favor abuelita Gerda, ¿cual es el nombre de la reina de las nieves?- Pregunto educadamente a la anciana.

-No lo se nena, nadie lo sabe, lo que si se es que es un nombre muy hermoso, que canta el viento invernal de Jack frost- Le dijo la mujer mayor.

-Comprendo, buenas noches abuelita- Ella beso la mejilla de su abuela y volvió a su cuarto para poder dormir.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

No tardo mucho para que el invierno apareciera. los fiordos se encontraban completamente congelados y los arboles y pinos estaban pintados con una extensa capa de nieve y escarcha.

-Vamos Anna, vamos a jugar- Dijo su hermano mayor mientras salían de su casa y corrían por la calle hasta llegar a un pequeño parque donde otros niños estaban jugando. -Ven, sube al trineo y yo te arrastrare- Le dijo Kristoff, y Anna obedeció, cuando ella asintió con la cabeza su hermano mayor empezó a correr. -¡No e vallas a caer! jaja- Ambos niños reían, llevandoce uno al otro en el trineo mutuamente.

-El viento se esta haciendo fuerte, y mira, esta nevando- Le dijo la pequeña a su hermano señalando el cielo.

-Tal vez son Jack Frost y la reina de las nieves- Le dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa, también mirando el cielo.

-Esta empezando a hacer frió, volvamos a casa, ¿si?- Le pidió Anna al niño, mientras se paraba, ya que se encontraba sentada en el trineo.

-Aah, como quieras, volvamos- Le dijo el algo desanimado pero con una sonrisa.

Ambos niños regresaron, allí su abuelas los recibió con un beso y la chimenea encendida, ellos se sacaron sus bufandas, guantes, gorros y sus abrigos, pera sentarse en la mesa y tomar la merienda, Anna chocolate caliente y Kristoff un té con pan.

-¿Por que bebes té con pan? ¿No prefieres chocolate caliente?- Le pregunto a su hermano.

-A mi no me gusta el chocolate caliente, solo frió- Le dijo el.

-Oh, mira Kristoff, son muchos copos en la ventana- Cambio repentinamente de tema la pequeña al ver todos los copos sumamente detallados que caian y cubrian lentamente la ventana, ellos saltaron rápidamente y corrieron a verlos.

Los copos de nieve eran de una menera muy diferente a los normales, eran mucho más hermosos, y todos eran idénticos.

-Que hermoso- Susurro la abuela de los niños acercándose a la ventana.

-¿Que es todo esto abuelita?- Pregunto Kristoff desviando la mirada de la ventana a su abuela.

-No lo se hijo- Le respondió la mujer mayor devolviendole la mirada.

Anna por otro lado solo pudo pensar en una respuesta. -_La reina de las nieve-_ Y aunque ella nunca lo dijo en voz alta, su abuela noto por la expresión de su rostro que ella estaba sacando esa conclusión.

Luego de la cena, los niños cantaron una canción junto con su abuela, y luego de tomar una ducha caliente y encender las estufas de sus cuartos, ambos niños fueron a dormir. Pero antes de meterse a la cama la pequeña Anna miro por su ventana para ver como los copos de nieve caían ahora más levemente.

¿Ella estaba viendo mal? no sabia por que, pero creía ver que muchos copos de nieve se estaban juntando en un solo punto, por mala suerte, ella estaba viendo a la perfección, vio como esos copos de nieve espesaron a formar una figura de color azul, un vestido muy elegante, y por ultimo noto como una mujer alta y esbelta apareció, esta giro la mirada y le regalo un genio y una sonrisa a la pequeña, que esta de la impresión corrió de la ventana a su cama y se tapo con las sabanas hasta la cabeza.

-No es real, no es real, no es real- Se decía en susurros hasta que callo en el sueño.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**¿Les gusto? Si es así dejen sus reviews, tardare en actualizar, pero de que seguiré eso es seguro, sin más, me despido.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo capítulo, se que dije que tardaría, pero ya me gusto.**

**Capítulo 2:**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Como se supone que debe actuar una niña de ocho años escéptico, al ver a una criatura de cuento de fantasías, claro que su anhelo de conocer a la reina de las nieves era de lo más fuerte, pero nunca pensó que seria realidad, ¿oh tal vez solo fue un sueño? sea lo que sea, la mujer no representaba temor, pero Anna se sintió muy pequeña ante su mirada, tal vez incluso se sonrojo por el ginio.

Ella y Kristoff decidieron ir a jugar nuevamente al pequeño parque, construyendo muñecos de nieve y jugando guerras de nieve, paciendo por el trineo o simplemente pisando el piso blanco o buscando formas en la escarcha.

-¿Que tal si jugamos a las escondidas?- Le pregunto el pequeño Kristoff a su hermana menor.

-Claro, pero yo me escondo primero- Le dijo ella dejando de armar un muñeco de nieve.

-Esta bien, pero solo contare hasta 65- Le puso una condición.

La pequeña asintió y cuando el pequeño se dio la vuelta y empezó a contar la pequeña corrió a buscar algún escondite, para suerte de ella había una pequeña casita echa de nieve, mas bien una montaña con una entrada lo suficientemente grane como para entra en ella.

A lo lejos se pudo escuchar el "listos o no, aquí voy" y ella puso sus manos sobre su boca para callar sus carcajadas.

Una sombra comenzó a acercarse a pasos lentos, algo era raro, ya que podía escuchar a su hermano diciendo que la iva a encontrarla lo lejos y ese día no había ni una alma en el parque, los paso eran ligeros pero pesados para ser de su hermano, alguien se acercaba.

Sus ojos se hincharon de la impresión al ver como una mujer se inclinaba para mirar a la niña a los ojos. ellas se miraron por unos instantes.

-Hola- Dijo suavemente la mujer, lo cual iso que la pequeña abriera los ojos aun más. -Sal, por favor, quiero verte bien- Le pidio la mujer, pero Anna solo negó rotundamente con la cabeza, negándose a la orden. -Si no lo haces... are que esta nieve se caiga sobre ti, y no saldrás nunca más- Le dijo la rubia a la pequeña.

Anna dudo un momento, pero luego salio gateando rápidamente de su escondite y parándose frente a la mujer de rodillas.

-Buena chica- Le dijo la rubia platina y le regalo una sonrisa. -Ahora... Anna, dime, ¿te gustaría conocer mi palacio de hielo?- Le pregunto la mujer y la pequeña no pudo evitar sonreír. La pequeña asintió animadamente. -Entonces, dame tu mano- Le dijo la mujer parándose y extendiendo su mano.

Anna la tomo y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro tembloroso.

-Tu piel es fria, la siento debajo de mis guante- Le dijo en un susurro tímido a la mujer.

-Lo se, y no te preocupes por el frio, en mi trineo tengo una capa color violeta que te abrigara en el invierno eterno- Le dijo ella y luego puso una mano sobre la cabeza rubia cubierta por el gorro.

-¡Te!...- El pequeño Kristoff señalaba a su hermana menor con el dedo indice pero lo fue bajando poco a poco al ver a la mujer, quedando con la boca abierta de la impresión. La rubia solo llevaba un vestido junto con una capa echa de escarcha, no podía ser otra más que la reina de las nieves.

-Lo lamento Kristoff, pero debo llevarme a Anna, la traire más tarde- Dijo ella tomando a la pequeña en sus brazo y llevándosela a lo lejos, luego, de la nada apareció un trineo junto con unos caballos blancos completamente echos de nieve, la reina de las nieves subió a la pequeña en el trineo, le coloco la capa color violeta claro de la que le había hablado, luego ella subió y se sentó a su lado para que luego el trineo se pusiera en marcha por si solo.

-No ¡Espera, no te la lleves!- Le suplico el niño persiguiendo el trineo, pero fue inútil, este había desaparecido de la nada y ni la reina de las nieves ni su hermana se encontraban.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Anna durmió todo el viaje, no sabia por cuanto tiempo había viajado, tal vez una hora o dos, pero no estaba segura.

-Reina, ¿en donde estamos?- Le pregunto la pequeña muchacha.

La reina no le respondió, solo le dio beso sobre la cabeza y luego bajo del trineo, Anna, sonrojada, se frotaba la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Que sucede?- Pregunto la reina tomando a la pequeña en sus brazo. -¿Acaso no te gusta que te bese?- Le pregunto la reina y luego volvió a besar la cabeza de Anna antes de dejarla en el piso.

-No es eso, es que... tus besos son tan fríos, tan fríos que duelen- Le explico esta mirándola desde abajo, con miedo de haber ofendido a la mujer, pero esta solo callo una carcajada con la punta de sus dedos.

-Ya no te volveré a besar, un beso más te congelaría la cabeza- Le explico la mujer juntando sus manos y comenzando a caminar por un camino que estaba rodeado de pinos.

-¿A donde vas?- Le pregunto Anna corriendo tras de ella.

-A mi palacio- Le respondió muy rápidamente la rubia.

Anna no dijo nada, solo asintió y camino detrás de ella unos cuantos metros, pensando en la capa de tela violeta que llevaba puesta, era lo más abrigado de mundo, de que estaba echa. sus pensamientos fueron cambiando cuando escucho una pequeña melodía que provenía del bosque.

-¿Que es eso reina?- Le pregunto a la mujer mayor.

-Es el viento cantando- Le respondió parando su caminata y dando media vuelta para ver a la pequeña. -Si nos quedamos aquí los escucharas cantar- Le dijo la mujer, Anna asintió y luego se quedo en silencio para poder escuchar con mas claridad.

-_Primavera se ha ido y invierno esta brotando-_ Los podía escuchar, era un coro de niños cantando. -_Brilla el sol con la claridad de la antigüedad-_Por alguna razón la canción la atrapaba de una manera indescriptible. -_Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong! las campanas de las capillas suena!-_ Decía la canción. -_Hemos terminado con frió y las florecen las flores con agradables aromas- _Decían las voces de los niños al viento. -_¡Todo Arendelle se alegra!-_ Subieron el tono alegremente. -_¡Madre tierra te damos gracias por los regalos!- _Decían más fuerte. -_Primavera buena y de malo el invierno- _Anna miro a la rubia algo confundida por lo que había oído pero la mujer solo se encogió de hombros y le dio una sonrisa. A lo largo de esto la estrofa se repitió una vez más.

-_Celebremos la primavera-_ Ahora solo se escuchaba un niño cantando. -_ya que esta una vez más por aquí, la antigua profecía currinca, no va a suceder este año ¡Uf!-_ Ella empezó a escuchar la letra con más detalle.

-¿_Que es esta profecía?- _Ahora contaba otro niño solo -_¿Que decía?, Bueno, ese es el tema de nuestra pequeña obra teatral¡-_ Explico la otra voz, Anna quería escuchar con atención.

-_Su futuro es sombrío- _Ahora cantaban a dueto dos niños, tratando de aguantar sus carcajadas- _Su reino se astilla, Su tierra sera ce- jajaja-_ Los niños no aguantaron más y estallaron a carcajadas.

-_¡ALTO! Paren con esas rositas!- _Una vos grave, por lo visto del director apareció de la nada, retando a los niños. -_ Esto no es una comedia Nils Norbeng, esta es la profecía de los trols, este podría ser nuestro destino, así que desde "Su futuro es sombrío.-_ Regaño el hombre a ambos niño.

-_Su futuro es sombrío-_ Ahora los niños cantaban con seriedad. -_Su reino se astilla, su tierra sera maldecía, con un invierno sin fin- _Terminaron su estrofa los dos.

-_Con rafajas de frio, vendrá el arte oscuro- _Canto un niño.

-_Y una regla, con un corazón congelado- _Dijo otro.

-_Enteses todo perecerá en la nieve y el hielo- _Dijo de nuevo otro.

-_Amenos que se libere con el sacrificio de espadas- _Dijeron todos juntos nuevamente.

Uvo un silencio por unos momentos lleno de susurro por un momento, pero luego todos callaron.

_-Pero el hambre congelado no es el destino de hoy- _Empezó a canta otro niño, por lo visto un poco más pequeño que los demás. -_Ademas, ¡tenemos una causa muy especial que celebra!, La más amable, más magnifica, más inteligente, absolutamente perfecta...-_

_-Con eso basta- _Interrumpido el director.

-_El modelo a seguir que esta tierra ah visto nunca-_ Continuo el niño. -_¡Princesa Elsa! ¡Realmente la amo! ¡Se convertiría en nuestra REINA!-_ Termino la canción la pequeña.

-Su nombre solo lo cantan los vientos de Jack Frost- Susurro para si misma Anna, ella pudo haber descubierto su nombre.

-¿Nos vamos?- Le pregunto la mujer mayor a la pequeña.

-Si, pero antes, reina, tu te llamas Elsa. ¿verdad?- Le pregunto Anna.

-Si- Asintió la reina Elsa y luego pego media vuelta, dándole la espalda a la niña, empezando a caminar nuevamente, Anna solo la siguió.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Segundo capítulo, espero que les alla gustado, si es así dejar un review, sin más, me despido.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nuevo capítulo, les quiero agradecer por los que siguen esta historia, alienta mucho :).**

**Capitulo 3:**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Anna estaba cansada de caminar, no sabia cuanto había caminado, más de un kilómetro, claro que estaba exagerando, ya que era una niña de 8 años.

-Reina Elsa, ¿Falta mucho?- Pregunto la pequeña corriendo delante de la reina y caminando en reversa.

-Solo ahí que subir- Le dijo la reina de las nieves a la pequeña con una sonrisa serena en su rostro.

-_Oh claro, su castillo esta en la montaña del norte_- Pensó la chica al recordar la montaña.

Caminaron cuesta arriba unos cuantos metro, Anna más lento de lo normal. Elsa detuvo su paso y voltio hacia la pequeña.

-Ven aquí- Le dijo la reina con un gesto de mano y la pequeña asintió con la cabeza y corrió hacia ella. La pequeña la miro esperando más instrucciones, pero la reina no dijo nada, sin embargo solo movió su dedo indice en círculos y de repente en el piso apareció un pequeño trineo echo de hielo, también su cuerda estaba echa de hielo. -Sube- Le dijo la mujer, y la pequeña se sentó sobre el trineo, luego asintió en señal de que podía tirar.

La reina tiro del pequeño trineo hasta que llego a la sima. Anna miro boquiabierta, el castillo era enorme y hermoso, lo que más le gustaba era la enorme escalera que llevaba hasta la entrada de puertas dobles.

La mujer se detuvo frente a la escalera, desvaneciendo en el aire el trineo de la pequeña, haciendo que esta se parara rápidamente, antes de tocar el piso.

-Hemos llegado- Le dijo la reina volitando, ella le iso un gesto con la mano a la pequeña Anna para que subiera las escaleras primero.

La pequeña corrió por las escaleras con cuidado para no resbalar y luego abrió ambas puertas con mucha rapidez, si el castillo era bello por fuera, por dentro era hermoso.

-Wow...-Fue lo único que pudo decir la niña mientras caminaba lentamente al interior del palacio.

-Dime Anna- La mujer rubia la llamo y esta voltio para quedar frente a frente. -¿Aun crees que puedes ponerme sobre la estufa?- Le pregunto irónicamente.

La pequeña negó con la cabeza rápidamente. -No reina Elsa, no lo creo- Le respondió en un tono de disculpa.

Elsa camino hacia la niña y al estar frente a ella se arrodillo quedando a su altura, luego, con su mano derecha tomo la barbilla de la pequeña y la iso mirarla directamente a los ojos. Anna se sonrojo y movía constantemente los ojos de lado a lado, evitado la mirada, lo que iso a Elsa sonreír y reír levemente.

-Anna-

-¿Si, majestad?-

-Dime que es lo que quieres que haga, y yo lo hare, lo que sea- Le dijo la mujer poniéndose de pie.

-Pues...- La pequeña lo pensó por un minuto mirando sus pies y luego a la mujer mayor nuevamente. -¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?- Le pregunto sonriendo.

Elsa rió con la boca serrada, luego rodó los ojos y sonrió. -Claro, hagamos un muñeco de nieve- Dijo la mujer y luego de un rápido movimiento de manos, una pila de nieve apareció en el piso, Anna, emocionada corrió asta ella y empezó a moldar la base del muñeco, Elsa la miro con una sonrisa.

Pasaron los minutos y por más que Anna buscara por todo el castillo no lograba encontrar una zanahoria, y cuando por din le pregunto a Elsa y ella tenia alguna, la mujer le digo que no tendría hasta su proximo viajes.

-Bueno, supongo que terminamos- Dijo Elsa y luego Anna puso otro botón de carbón en el muñeco.

-Ahora terminamos- Dijo la pequeña sonriendo.

-¿Como se llamara?- Pregunto la reina.

-Un nombre gracioso, ¿tiene uno?- Le pregunto la pequeña ansiosa.

-¿Que te parece Olaf?- Le sugirió.

-¡Si! Olaf, y le gusta los abrazos y el verano- Se burlo irónicamente la pequeña, haciendo que Elsa soltara una carcajada.

-Bueno, se esta haciendo tarde, te daré algo caliente de comer y luego tomaras un baño- Le dijo estrictamente la rubia, regresando a su postura elegante.

-¿Tomar... un...baño?- Pregunto la pequeña pensando que se iba a transformar en un cubo de hielo.

-No te preocupes, el agua y la habitación estarán en una temperatura agradable, no te congelaras- Le dijo ella haciéndole un gesto a la pequeña para entra en una puerta a la derecha de la entrada principal.

La pequeña abrió la puerta y luego de que la reina de las nieves entrara la cerro.

-Wow...-Dijo ella al ver la larga mesa de comedor.

-Ven, te sentaras a mi derecha- Le dijo poniéndole una mano en la cabeza, ella no había podido entra a esta habitación ya que la reina la había detenido antes. La pequeña Anna tomo asiento a la derecha de la reina, en una silla de cristal un poco más baja que la de la punta y cubierta por una sabana de piel de oso. -Espero que te guste esa cubierta- Le dijo la reina.

Antes de que Anna tuviera oportunidad de responder la perta de comedor se abrió. Anna abrió los ojos al ver a los 3 hombres nieve largos y altos entras cada uno con una bandeja de hielo con comida caliente, solo la reina sabia como no se derriten, luego de que estos dejaron las bandejas y llenaron los platos de la niña y la reina, se retiraron.

-¿Tu comes?- Le pregunto cabizbaja.

-No seas tonta, claro que como- Le respondió ella y luego empezó a cortar la carne con el tenedor y cuchillo de hielo, Anna la imito.

Luego de la comida Anna subió las escaleras riendo junto la reina detrás de ella, donde entraron a un baño.

Elsa abrió una canilla dejando caer el agua caliente dentro de la tina de hielo, era fascinante como el agua caliente se entibiaba al contacto.

-Quítate la ropa- Le ordeno a la pequeña, y esta abrió los ojos de sorpresa. -No te preocupes, el ambiente de este cuarto es tibio, no sentirás el frió- Le dijo ella.

-No es eso... es que...- Susurraba sus palabras la pequeña mirando el piso y moviendo sus manos nerviosamente, una sonrisa tímida estaba formada en su rostro. -Es que me gustaría que me dejaras sola- Le dijo lo más educadamente.

-Oh... claro, es estado sola tanto tiempo que me eh olvidado de ese detalle- Le dijo la mujer y empezó a caminar hacia la salida del cuarto. -En esa repisa ahí toallas- Le dijo la mujer y luego cerro la puerta.

Anna suspiro de alivio, mientras se quitaba la ropa pensaba en donde se encontraba realmente, en como estaría su abuelita Gerda, su hermano, pero sobre todo pensaba en la canción del viento.

Ella se metió en la ducha y el agua era perfecta, tan tibia, se sentía tan bien.

-_Primavera esta brotando y invierno se a ido, Brilla el sol con la claridad de la antigüedad, ding-dong, ding-dong, suenan las campanas de las capillas, hemos terminado con el frió y las flores florecen con agradables aromas, !todo Arendella se alegra¡... ¿Todo Arendella?, ¿que es Arendella?-_ Paso de recordar una canción a una pregunta, ella se había leído todos los diccionarios de su casa y nunca había aparecido esa palabra.

-_Tal vez se lo pregunte a la reina Elsa-_ Se dijo así misma.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

-¿como hiciste para que esta nieve sea tan calentita y suave?, es como dormir en una nube sobre el sol- Le pregunto la pequeña que se encontraba acostada boca arriba en la cama.

-Al pasar de los años aprendes trucos nuevos, aparte, no podía dejarte con una cama helada- Dijo sentandose en la cama y formando una manta sobre la pequeña, también con una temperatura ideal. -Bajare la luz de este lugar, pero el techo seguirá igual- Le dijo la reina mientras la pequeña acomodaba su almohada.

El techo del cuarto era de un color violeta cristalino y brillaba, pero no lo suficiente para no dejar dormir.

-Reina Elsa- La llamo la pequeña y la mujer la miro.

-¿Que sucede Anna?- Le pregunto corriendo un mechón de pelo rojo de la cada de la pequeña.

-¿Que es Arendella?- pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa y acurrucándose en las sabanas. La reina no respondió, solo se levanto lentamente y a medida de que se acercaba a la puerta la luz bajaba. -No quise decir algo estúpido- Dijo Anna sentándose en la cama con la cabeza agachada y un seño triste. -La gente dice que pregunto cosas que no debo, y no quise hacer lo mismo, no quiero que se enoje conmigo, digo, se ve aterradora serena, digo, perdón, es que se ve, osea, no se ve mal, usted es hermosa. ¿espera? ¿que?- Anna se confundió en sus propias palabras, ya estaba divagando de nuevo.

Elsa, quien la vio desde la puerta todo el tiempo, solo callo una risita con la punta de sus dedos. -Arendella... es un reino que se encuentra en el sur del invierno eterno, eso es todo- Le dijo la reina con una sonrisa melancólica. -Tu también eres hermosa Anna, duerme bien- Luego de eso, la reina salio de la habitación y cerro la puerta detrás de ella.

-_Arendella es un reino... ¿espera?¿ ella dijo que soy hermosa?-_ Un pequeño rubor se formo en las mejillas de Anna y luego se tapo asta la cabeza esperando al creador de los sueños.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Espero que les haya gustado, si es así dejen sus reviews y gracias por leer y sus comentarios.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Espero que les guste y que disfruten leyendo.**

**Capitulo 4:**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

La noche se había convertido en día, y Anna miraba a su alrededor para recordar donde estaba, luego la puerta del cuarto se habrio para dejar pasar a la reina de las nieves.

-Anna, ¿por que no bajas y comes algo?- Le dijo la mujer rubia. la pequeña la miro por un instante y luego sonrió.

-Claro, reina Elsa- Le dijo la pequeña, luego Elsa salio del cuarto, serrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-_Me había olvidado que estaba aquí-_ Pensó al recordar todo lo sucedió el día anterior.

Ella se puso la capa color violeta y bajo las escaleras para encontrase con la reina, que al ver a la pequeña callo una carcajada con los dedos.

-¿Que?- Pregunto de malas la pequeña y cruzándose de brazos.

-Todo tu cabello es un verdadero lió- Dijo la mujer tomando un mechón de cabello rojo en su mano. -Ven, vamos a mi cuarto, te peinare- Le dijo la rubia y la pequeña asintió y volvió a subir las escaleras detrás de la reina.

Ella caminaron por un pasillo largo donde al final se podía ver una puerta doble y hermosa, ambas entraron, Anna primero y luego Elsa.

Anna estaba encantada con el cuarto de la reina, todas las paredes tenían pequeños detalles de copos de nieve, iguales a los que habían caído sobre la ventana del comedor de su casa.

-Anna, ven, siéntate- Dijo la rubia sentándose en la cama con un cepillo en mano. La pequeña trepo la cama y se sentó en ella dándole la espalda a la reina, mientras que esta le cepillaba el cabello.

-Este cuarto es hermoso reina Elsa- Le dijo la chica moviendo los ojos alrededor de todo el cuarto.

-Me alegro de que te guste, te atare el cabello, espera aquí- Le dijo ella al terminar de separar su cabello a la mitad.

Elsa camino asta su mesada donde abrió un cajón y saco un par de colitas del mismo color que el cabello de Anna, luego volvió a la cama y empezó a trenzar un lado del cabello de la pequeña y repitió lo mismo con el otro, dejando su flequillo sobre su frente.

-Espero que te guste- Le dijo la reina y luego le entrego un pequeño espejo.

-Wow, se ve genial, mi madre solía peinarme de esta manera- Le dijo la pequeña y luego bajo la cabeza con una sonrisa melancólica.

Elsa la abrazo por la espalda y la atrajo asía si, apoyando la espalda de la pequeña sobre ella y apoyando su barbilla sobre la cabeza roja.

-Si quieres, cuéntame- Le dijo la reina.

-Ella era una mujer muy buena, se llamaba Rose, y la abuela dice que soy igual a ella, solo que con los ojos de mi papá, mi hermano es igual a mi papá, pero con los ojos de mamá, ellos murieron en un accidente de transito- Dijo esta y luego callo.

-Mis padres- Comenzó a hablar la reina. -Murieron cuando yo tenia 15 años, mientras viajaban en barco a un reino llamado Corona- Dijo y luego iso una pequeña pausa. -Soy igual a mi madre, solo que yo tengo el cabello rubio y los ojos mucho más claros- Termino diciendo.

-¿Tienes hermanos?- Pregunto esta.

-No...- susurro esta.

Anna dio vuelta sobre el regazo de la reina asta quedar parada sobre la cama, luego se asomo sobre la reina hasta podres abrasarla y hundió su cara en el cuello de la mujer, Elsa le devolvió el abrazo.

-vamos a comer- Le dijo la reina separándose de ella.

Luego de comer Anna se la paso en el salón del trono junto con la reina. Elsa la miraba desde su trono, mientras que Anna estaba miraba con mucha atención unos cristales echos de hielo.

-Son perfectos, no logro encontrar una imperfección, ¿de verdad tiene una imperfección?- Le pregunto la pequeña.

-Uno de ellos no es perfecto, pero que más da, no importa lo inteligente que seas, no lo encontraras- Le dijo la mujer.

-Ya veras que lo are- Le dijo ella tomando otro cristal. En total eran 5 cristales.

Elsa la miro por un momento y luego se aclaro la garganta. -Dime Anna, ¿te gusta estar aquí?- Le pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa.

-Si, es un lindo lugar- Le respondió ella alegando la mirada de los cristales asía la reina.

-Entonces, ¿te gustaría quedarte aquí conmigo? en este lugar nunca embejecerias y serias una princesa- Le dijo ella y luego la pequeña se quedo completamente atonía por la propuesta.

-Yo...- La pequeña callo. -Creo que no- La reina cambio su rostro completamente con la respuesta de la pequeña, curvo sus segas y fruncio el seño, no era una linda cara.

-Por que motivo- Dijo la mujer mientras se paraba, pero seguía con el mismo gesto.

La pequeña también se paro. - Mire, es que no quiero tener 8 años por siempre, aparte tampoco quiero alejarme de mi hermano y mi abuelita- Le explico cabizbaja.

-¡¿Tanto importa?!- Le cuestiono con un tono alto que iso que la pequeña saltara del susto. -Si te quedas aquí conmigo, te prometo que te olvidaras de ellos- Le dijo la mujer.

-¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero quedarme aquí! ¿por que no vienes tu?- Le pregunto y eso iso que la reina soltara una carcajada seca.

-No seas ingenua Anna- Dijo la mujer tomando a Anna de la cara con su mano derecha. -Vamos, quédate aquí conmigo- le insistió.

-¡No! ¡por que no quieres entender!- Le grito alegándose.

-¡Entonces te llevare a tu casa ahora!- Le dijo la mujer tomándola bruscamente del brazo y llevándola asía la salida.

una vez fuera del castillo el trineo atado a los caballos apareció y ella subió a la pequeña en este, y una vez que la reina estuvo arriba, el trineo se puso en marcha.

Ninguna de las dos hablo en todo el trascurso del viaje y Anna tenia miedo de ello ya que la reina tenia el gesto ligeramente fruncido, luego de un largo viaje por fin llegaron al parque del pueblo de Anna.

-Baja- Le dijo en seco la mujer y la pequeña lo iso, pero antes de eso la pequeña fue detenida.

Elsa la tomo del brazo y luego le planto un beso en la frente.

-Auh- se quejo la pequeña y sin que ella se diera cuenta un mechón de cabello blanco apareció en la parte derecha de su cabeza.

-Consideralo un recuerdo- Le dijo la mujer y luego empujo a la pequeña del trineo asiéndola caer en la nieve.

-¡Oye!- Se estaba poniendo de pie pero luego solo se encontró con que ni el trineo y ni la reina se encontraban allí.

-_Elsa_- Ella no tenia tiempo que perder, estaba segura de que tendría un buen regaño de parte de su abuela, así que decidió regresar a su casa.

Como ella esperaba, un buen regaño vino de parte de su abula y un buen castigo de parte de su abuelo Kai, y al ser inteligente, ella sabia muy bien que su abuela no le creerían su historia, así que decidió callar y pedir perdón.

... ... ...

10 años ya pasaron desde ese día, y Anna tomo la costumbre de mirar por su ventana todas las noches antes de meterse a la cama, esperando ver a la reina de las nieves, ya no tenia esperanzas tampoco, dentro de unos día se mudaría para estar por su cuenta, trabajando y viviendo sola.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Gracias por leer y dejan sus Reviews, prometo subir por lo menos un capítulo por semana, sin más, me despido.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Muchas gracia por su apoyo en estos capítulos, a nadie le viene mal un empujón, espero que les guste este capítulo.**

**Capítulo 5:**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

-Aun piensas en ella, ¿verdad?- Le pregunto a su hermana menor el rubio, quien la encontró viendo por la ventana en un día de invierno.

-Como no hacerlo- Susurro Anna mientras guardaba un cuadro donde ella, sus abuelos y sus padres se encontraban en la playa, no tenia más de 4 años.

-Ella es penetrante- Le dijo el. -¿Por que nunca le contaste a la abuela?- Le pregunto, aun sin entender.

-Kristoff, ¿acabas de escuchar lo que dices?, ¿crees que la abula me hubiese creído?- Le pregunto ella retoricamente.

-Buen punto... ¿aun planeas irte?- Pregunto nuevamente.

-Si... sabes que siempre quise esto- Le dijo ella pegando media vuelta.

-Te ayudo con eso- Le dijo el señalando la caja.

-Gracias Kris- Le dijo ella.

Ellos salieron de la casa, fueron así el auto de Anna, donde sus abuelos las esperaban para la despedida.

-Oh Anna- Dijo la abuela abrasándola.

-Te agradezco todo lo de estos años abuelita- Le dijo la chica devolviendole el abraso.

-No es nada, somos familia- Le dijo ella separándose y acariciando la mejilla pecosa de su nieta.

Luego de esto ella abraso a su abuelo y su hermano, despidiéndose de ellos, por ultimo subió en su auto y poniendo su marcha.

Fue un viaje bastante largo, al llegar a su nuevo hogar, desempaco gran parte de sus cosas, las acomodo en sus estantes y sus ropa en sus cajones, era una casa pequeña, pero lo suficiente para ella.

Tuvo la obligación de su mudanza debido a su trabajo. El ser maestra de escuela primaria no es cosa fácil, los niño que recién empiezan están muy nerviosos, siempre tímidos y callados, pero es más divertido cuando empiezan a tomar confianza. Ella estaba feliz de que le tocara el primer año.

Decidió tomar un merecido baño luego de desempacar todas sus cosas.

-Primavera esta brotando y invierno se a ido, brilla el sol con la claridad de lo antigüedad- Cantaba ella esa canción que no podía olvidar mientras entraba en la ducha. -¡Ding-dong! ¡ding-dong! suenan las campanas de las capillas, hemos terminado con el frió y florecen las flores con agradables aromas- Cantaba mientras se enjabonaba y limpiarme el cabello.

Al salir de la ducha decidió desempacar su ultima maleta, en ella tenia unos vestidos y un poco de ropa de invierno.

-¿Que es esto?- Se pregunto en un susurro mientras tomaba en sus manos una tela color violeta.

Al verla con más atención, reconoció la prenda. -Elsa- Susurro melancólicamente.

En ese tiempo ella solo tenia 8 años, no sabia lo que era que le sucedía, pero ahora, con 18, sabia bien lo que era, ese sentimiento de admiración, timidez y deseos, ella ahora podía identificarlo, estaba enamorada de la mujer, de su belleza y de sus actitud. Elsa era la única mujer por la que se sentía atraída. A lo largo de su corta vida había estado de novia con unos cuantos chicos, por los que sintió el mismo sentimiento, pero nunca se sintió así por una mujer, a excepción de su reina, claro.

-_Ella no volverá-_ Se dijo a si misma volviendo a la realidad.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

-_Dos y dos son cuatro, cuatro y dos son seis, seis y dos son ocho y ocho dies y seis, dies y seis y veintiuno, son treinta y dos, da la media vuelta y se termina en dos- _Cantaban los alumnos a la par de su maestra.

-¿No es fácil?- Pregunto Anna con una sonrisa a los pequeños niños.

-¡Si!- Dijeron todos muy alegres al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, ¿que tal si luego de las vacaciones de invierno me inventan una cansion de este tipo con sus ejercicios? ¿O prefieren que les pregunte?- Le pregunto la mujer de cabello rubio rojizo.

-¡No!- Negaron los pequeños.

Anna soltó una carcajada. -Bueno, es hora de guardar- Le dijo ella y todos los pequeños espesaron a guardar sus cosas.

... ... ...

Sin duda fue un día agotador, uno de sus alumnos se negaba a entra al salón de clases y otros dos se pelearon en la hora del recreo. Tenia suerte de que ninguno se le cayera por las escaleras, es decir, eran niños entre cinco y seis años, siempre debía decirles que pusieran sus manos por las resvaladillas de las escaleras para evitar caer.

-_Bueno, mejor que niños respondones de secundaria seguro-_ Un pensamiento positivo a su favor, eso y de que amaba a los niños.

A pesar de estar cansada se sentía feliz de que por fin llegaron las vacaciones de invierno, tenia tiempo para ella sola y salir.

-_Tal vez la biblioteca-_ Pensó ella.

Tomando su abrigo y bufanda se decidió a salir de su hogar para dirigirse a una biblioteca cercana pero enorme, que le llamaba mucho la atención.

Camino unas cuantas cuadras de su casa, hasta que por fin llego. -_Biblioteca islas del sur-_ Leyó el nombre de la biblioteca. -_Suena agradable- _Pensó.

Ella entro en la biblioteca, que se encontraba vacia, a excepción de un joven que se encontraba leyendo un libro en el escritorio principal.

-Hola- Se acerco la joven a saludar al hombre, que al escucharla aparto la mirada del libro.

-Hola señorita- Dijo el parándose, el era una cabeza mas alto que ella. -Mi nombre es Hasn De las islas del sur- Se presento estrechando su mano.

-Anna Blom- Dijo ella tomando la mano del hombre. -Me estaba preguntando si tendrías el libro de Don quijote- Le dijo ella.

-Claro, acompáñeme por favor- Dijo el asiendo un gesto con la mano y Anna asintió, caminaron a una sexion con unos estantes llenos de libros bien organizados y prolijos.

-Dime, ¿quieres la versión corta o la original?- Le pregunto el.

-La original- Le respondió ella mientras miraba todos los libros a su alrededor.

Miraba y daba una leída rápida a cada uno, pero entre todos esos solo hubo uno que le llamo la atención. Era de un color verde oscuro, con unos detalles purpuras, casi formando flores, el titulo del libro estaba escrito en letra doradas.

-_"La reina de Arendella"-_ Termino de leer el titulo y se quedo atónita. Ella tomo el libro en sus manos, era un poco grueso y grande.

-Oye Hans- Llamo al joven la mujer.

-¿Si Anna?- Le pregunto volteando con el libro de Don quijote en manos.

-¿Ya leíste este libro?- Le pregunto ella mostrandole el libro.

-Pues no, pero se que es muy antiguo, creo que del año 1890 o 80- Le explico el.

-No es tan viejo- Dijo ella abriendo el libro.

-Si tu dices, pero vivimos en el 2014- Le dijo el y le guiño el ojo.

-La mente abierta- Dijo ella y se encogió de hombros.

-Si quieres, te lo regalo, nadie lo lee- Le dijo el.

-Oh, Hans, es muy lindo de tu parte, gracias- Le dijo ella poniendo su nuevo libro sobre su pecho y sujetándolo con sus brazos.

-No es nada- Le dijo el con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, entonce creo que no me llevare este hoy- Dijo ella dando media vuelta. -Seguro regreso la próxima semana- Le dijo ella caminando hacia la salida y agitando su mano.

-Adiós- Susurro Hans mientras agitaba su mano también.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Bueno, espero que les aya gustado, dejen sus reviews si es así y gracias por leer y seguirme en esta historia.**


	6. Chapter 6

**No tengo mucho que decir, solo espero que les guste.**

**CAPÍTULO 6:**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

-_Así que ese era tu destino ¿he?- _Pensó Anna cerrando el libro que su nuevo amigo, Hans, le había acequiado.

La vieja canción que ella siempre cantaba en la ducha era una profecía del reino, cosa ella esperaba, aparte de que se entero de muchas cosas más.

-No sabes como deseo volver a verte- Dijo ella en un susurro.

Encendió su televisión para ver como seria el clima en la noche. Una tormenta de nieve, con vientos fuertes.

-_Jack y Elsa-_ Pensó Anna.

No tardo mucho para que la nieve empieza a caer, y Anna tomara asiento al lado de la ventana para verla caer. -_Solo necesito verte una vez más-_ Pensó por ultimo antes de pararse y dirigirse a su cuarto para poder dormir.

... ...

Anna se despertó por una brisa fresca en su rostro, una ventana pequeña, muy pequeña que se encontraba en su cuarto se había abierto, no se preocupo, ya que ni un niño entraría por ese espacio. Su cama estaba completamente cubierta por la nieve.

-Demonios- Dijo ella para luego pararse y poder cerra la pequeña ventana.

Anna voltio y lo que vio la dejo boquiabierta, toda la nieve ya no estaba, ¿a donde se había ido? por más que quisiera estar aterrada solo se emociono y formo una gran sonrisa.

-Ah, ¿esta pasando?- Se pregunto ella mientra se ponía unas botas y un abrigo.

Camino lentamente por el largo pasillo. Se aclaro la garganta. -¿Elsa?- Dijo ella muy claro y fuerte, pero no hubo respuesta.

Ya se encontraba en la sala de estar, completamente sola y diseccionada. -Ella no existe- Dijo ella dejando caer una lagrima por su mejilla derecha, pero luego levanto la mirada al darse cuenta de la falta de un objeto.

-¿Donde esta?- Pregunto ella istericamente mientras comenzó a buscar por todas partes su libro de Arendelle. -No puede ser !No puede ser!- Grito ella tirando un pequeño diccionario contra la pared. -!MALDITA SEA!- Dijo finalmente cayendo de rodillas en el piso con su mano izquierda sosteniendo su cabeza.

-¿Buscabas esto?- Pregunto una vos profunda y serena a sus espalda.

Anna se congelo, irónicamente se congelo. -No, no, !No!- Digo ella sin voltear. -Ya fue suficiente- Dijo. -Después de 10 años, ¡10 malditos año!- Dijo mientras se paraba y volteaba lentamente. -Solo vienes por un maldito libro- Dijo por fin estando frente a frente de la reina de las nieves. Los ojos de Anna estaban completamente llenos de lagrimas y no se esforzaba por pararlas.

-Oh Anna, de verdad lamento si yo...- No pudo terminar su frase, Anna se había lanzado a ella sin previo aviso, abrazándola fuertemente para verificar si la mujer era real.

-Els... Elsa- Dijo ella llorando en el pecho de la reina.

-Ya, ya- Dijo la reina mientras se tomaba rumbo al sofá junto con la chica que lloraba sobre su pecho.

Ella sentó a la joven en el sofa, más bien la recostó. -¿A que has venido?- Le pregunto ya más tranquila.

-Por esto- Dijo la mujer tomando asiento a el lado de la joven mujer y poniendo el libro sobre sus piernas.

-¿Solo por eso?- Le volvió a preguntar.

-Anna, entiendo- Otra vez fue interrumpida.

-Quédate conmigo Elsa, por favor- Le rogó la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a la mujer.

Anna tomo suavemente el brazo izquierdo de la rubia entre sus manos y acercándose aun más.

-No Anna- Dijo firmemente apartando la mirada.

-¿Que te asusta?- Le pregunto acercándose más y poniendo una mano sobre la rodilla derecha de Elsa.

Elsa se quedo completamente quieta y dura, su respiración se agito a medida que la mano de Anna subía y bajaba por su pierna. Anna se mordió el labio inferior

-No tengo tiempo para gente indecisa que se arrepiente de la noche a la mañana- Dijo finalmente, asiendo que la mano sobre su pierna se detuviera.

-Yo tenia 8 años Elsa- Susurro a su oído.

-¿Te quedaras conmigo?- Le pregunto la mujer en un susurro también.

-Tu sabes lo que yo siento por ti, ¿no es cierto?- Le pregunto mirándola a los ojos y comenzando a mover su mano por la pierna nuevamente.

-Lo supe antes que tu misma lo supieras- Le respondió poniendo una mano sobre la cintura de la pelirroja.

-¿Por eso tanto acoso?- Le pregunto con una media sonrisa.

-Si. responde mi pregunta- Le ordeno.

-Lo are su majestad, me quedare con usted- Le respondió por fin Anna y luego trato de darle un beso a la reina de las nieves, pero no lo logro.

-No es el momento niña- Dijo la rubia separándose y poniéndose de pie. -Ve a cambiarte, nos iremos ahora- Dijo firmemente.

-Esta bien- Dijo Anna parándose con mala cara por el echo de que la mujer le había negado el beso.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Hasta aquí, creo que es más corto que los demás, pero más intenso seguro, debo decir que el cambio repentino de actitud Anna es por el echo que ya ah crecido y es una mujer echa y derecha.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Creo que esto compensar lo corto que fue el anterior.**

**CAPÍTULO 7:**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

-Amo estas capas- Dijo Anna mientras subía las escaleras de hielo detrás de Elsa. Esta vez llevaba una cama del mismo material que la que uso cuando era una niña, solo que esta era verde oscura y con detalles dorados de unos tallos.

-Adelante- Dijo Elsa ignorando el comentario de Anna entrabo al castillo.

-Dime, ¿por que motivo quieres ese libro?- Le pregunto Anna señalando el libro que Elsa llevaba en sus manos.

-Ahí cosas que debes aprender a no preguntar Anna- Simplemente respondió Elsa.

-Ok, ok, entonces, ¿donde voy a dormir?- Le pregunto esta vez.

-Pues en el mismo cuarto de la ultima vez- Le dijo Elsa.

-¿Y tu vas a dormir ahora?- Volvio a preguntar.

-Claro, aun es de noche- Le respondió asistiendo levemente con la cabeza.

-Mmm- Tarareo Anna acercándose lentamente a Elsa. La reina levanto una sega en sospecha, Anna algo se traía.

-¿Que?- Pregunto Elsa al notar la poca distancia entre ellas.

-¿No puedo dormir contigo?- Pregunto Anna envolviendo de repente los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Elsa.

Anna la atrapo con la guardia baja, la rubia estaba segura de que empezaría a tartamudear.

-Esto... yo... Mmm, Anna- Elsa trataba de oponerse, pero Anna tenia una sonrisa irresistible en su rostro.

-Perdo, creo que no te lo dije bien, QUIERO dormir contigo- Dijo ella con una sonrisa picarona en su rostro y apretando su cuerpo contra el de su reina.

Elsa se vio obligada a poner sus manos sobre los hombros de Anna, la situación es más difícil de lo que esperaba, Anna ya no era una niña, y sin duda esa "niña" ahora tenia más armas de seducción que Elsa.

-_Contrólate, no sientas, no sientas, no lo dejes salir, no sientas- _Pensaba Elsa en su mente mientras se mordía el labio inferior y le negaba la mirada a la pelirroja, podía sentir como sus manos deseaban soltar unos cuantos hechizos.

-Por favor- Rogó Anna presionando el cuerpo de Elsa nuevamente. -No are nada que no te guste- Termino diciendo y le guineo un ojo.

Elsa respiro hondo mientras cerraba los ojos y lo meditaba por un segundo.

-Esta bien- Termino diciendo rendida.

-Muchas gracias reina Elsa- Dijo Anna tratando de darle un beso a Elsa pero la mujer, nuevamente se lo negó. -Solo atrasas lo inevitable- Termino Anna separándose.

... ... ... ...

-Ya esta- Dijo elsa mientras se centava en la cama.

-Osea, así nada más, ¿me puedo desabrigar?- Le pregunto Anna mirando la cama.

-Adelante, aquí no tendrás frió- Dijo elsa mientras transformaba su vestido en un camisón.

Anna se mordio el labio mientras miraba a Elsa transformar su vestimenta, mientras comenzó a sacarse la capa. Luego de deshacerse de la capa se saco su campera, y un buso que tenia debajo de esta, quedando así en una camiseta color rojo vino, luego se deshizo de sus borcegos y pantalón, quedando en un pantalón corto negro.

-Listo- Dijo Anna dejando su ropa sobre una silla y metiéndose bajo la sabana de escarcha cálida.

-De acuerdo- Susurro la reina agitando su dedo para que se apagara la luz del cuarto y metiéndose bajo las sabanas.

En cuanto Elsa coloco la cara en la almohada de escarcha esponjosa, sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura y un picoteo en su hombro.

-Por que te niegas a besarme- Pregunto Anna. Elsa se voltio para quedar frente a la mujer más joven, ella no dijo nada, solo tomo un pequeño mechón blanco de la cabeza de Anna y comenzó a jugar con el. -Me gustas mucho- Le dijo la pelirroja.

-Tu no cierras la boca ¿verdad?- Le pregunto con una sonrisa de lado y levantando una sega.

-Solo ahí una forma- Le dijo Anna acurrucándose más cerca de su reina. Anna formo un pico con sus labios en dirección hacia Elsa, pero esto solo la iso reír. -¿Que?- Se quejo Anna. -Si no me quieres dar un beso dame solo un pico- Le dijo Anna con una sonrisa y volviendo a formar el pico con sus labios.

-Esta bien, pero no hagas nada estúpido- Dijo Elsa aun con su sonrisa.

La reina del invierno agacho su cabeza formando un pico al igual que Anna. Sus labios por fin se tocaron y Anna no dudo en actuar. Tomando rápidamente la cabeza de Elsa con sus manos, no de manera dura, sino de manera suave pero fuerte profundizo el beso, metiendo su lengua dentro de la boca de Elsa y acariciando la lengua fría de su amante.

-Amm.. Bamm...- Elsa trato de parar a Anna pero la agradable sensación era mucho para ella, así que decidió empezar a dejarse llevar.

-Libérate...- Susurro en la boca de Elsa la pelirroja.

Anna exploraba toda la boca fresca de Elsa, disgustando su sabor. -_Frutillas-_ Pensó. No lo resistía, la lujuria era mucho, Anna comenzó a subir sobre el cuerpo de Elsa, abriendo sus piernas sobre esta, retorciendo las caderas sobre las de su reina.

-Dios- Susurro Elsa tirando su cabeza asía atrás, dejandole a Anna el camino libre asía su cuello.

Anna chupo, rascuño con su dientes y lamio el cuello helado, mientras acariciaba los lados de Elsa.

-Eres deliciosa- Dijo Anna mientras seguía con la clavicular de la reina.

-Anna, por favor- Dijo ella sumamente agitada y con una voz casi quebrada, que iso a Anna parar junto con un escalofríos.

-¿Que?- Pregunto preocupada arrastrándose sobre la reina para verla mejor.

-No estoy lista Anna, solo, no estoy lista, aun no- Trato de explicar la rubia.

-¿Tu nunca lo has...- Se corto a media frase al ver como Elsa negaba con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, no- Le dijo la rubia. Anna bajo del cuerpo de Elsa para quedar a su lado derecho.

-Lo siento si yo te presione- Le pidio disculpas.

-No, no, esta bien, yo no me había besado así con alguien en casi un siglo- Le dijo una Elsa menos agitada.

-Ah- Dijo Anna pero pensó otra cosa. -_Es muy antiguo, creo que del año 1890 o 80-_ Recordó las palabras de Hans en su mente. -_¿Cuantos años tienes?- _Claro que esa pregunta estaba solo en su mente.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Espero que les aya gustado, sinceramente me gusta leer más este tipo de cosas que escribirlas, es complicado. Si les gusto ya saben, dejen sus reviews y agreguen a favoritos yo todo eso, una ultima cosita. Chic s estoy escribiendo una nueva historia, entren en mi cuenta de historias y lean y digan que les parece. Se llama Elsa, Ellie y Anna.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Debo decir que me siento muy contenta con sus reviews y poner esta historia en sus favoritos o seguirlas.**

**CAPÍTULO 8:**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Anna estiraba sus brazos mientras soltaba un suspiro y se sentaba en la cama, limpiándose el chorro de baba de su mejilla derecha y sacándose un mechón de pelo de la boca.

Miro a su alrededor para ver las paredes de hielo que tenían un color violeta oscuro, mientras formaba una sonrisa en su rostro recordando lo que paso la noche anterior.

Miro a su izquierda para encontrar a su reina durmiendo placenteramente a su lado. Anna sonrió comenzando a correr los mechones platinos del rostro de porcelana, sin duda estaba enamorada, luego algo vino a su mente, unas cuantas liñas del libro que su amigo Hans le había obsequiado.

_"Ahí algo muy hermoso en el, pero también muy peligroso, debes aprender a controlarlo, el miedo sera tu enemigo"_

Entre otras como: _"Ocultalo, no habrás tu corazón, no lo dejes salir, no sientas" _Y una muy particular _"Dejando a su reino en un invierno eterno, parando el tiempo, sin avanzar ni retroceder"_

Anna sintió algo raro con esa frase, por más que los años ayan pasado, Elsa, no mostraba ningún tipo de envejecimiento, ni una arruga, nada.

_-"Princesa mayor Arendelle"-_ Fue lo ultimo que recordó. -_Espera, ¿princesa mayor? ¿es algún termino que se usa en la monarquía?-_ Pensó confundida.

En el libro, barias paginas fueron arrancadas, por esa razón Anna no podía entender ciertas cosas, tal vez si leía un poco más.

Busco con la mirada por el cuarto, ¿donde estaba el libro?, su mirada lo encontro, se encontraba en el escritorio de cristal, apoyado sobre el espejo, prácticamente parado.

Anna se levanto con cuidado, tratando de no despertar a su reina, caminando lentamente atravez del cuarto hasta llegar a el escritorio, tomando el libro en sus manos y volviendo a la cama para tomar asiento en los pies de esta.

-_¿Donde me quede?-_ Se pregunto mientras pasaba las paginas tratando de no hacer ruido alguno. Por fin encontró el lugar donde se había quedado leyendo el día anterior.

_"La montaña del norte seria su nuevo hogar, allí podría ser ella ni lastimar a nadie, pero pagando un precio, quedándose sola, hasta tener el control completo"_

-_¿El control completo? Pero ¿que te iso perder el control?- _Pregunto en su mente volteando a ver a Elsa, que se movió levemente.

Anna se encontraba intrigada, empezó a buscar en el libro para ver si algo que se encontraba en el respondía su pregunta. solo encontró un nombre muy particular.

-¿Que estas haciendo?- Pregunto una voz a su espalda que la iso sentir el mayor escalofrió de su vida.

-Elsa... yo- Anna voltio lentamente para ver a la mujer que obviamente se encontraba irritada.

-Nadie te dijo que podías leerlo- Dijo Elsa tratando de tomar el libro.

-¿Por que no?- Pregunto Anna alejándolo.

-No es de tu incumbencia, dámelo- Le dijo firmemente extendiendo la mano.

-¿por que?- Pregunto la pelirroja nuevamente.

-Ahí cosas que es mejor no saber, entiende que ese libro es como un diario para mi- Le dijo Elsa. Anna entrego el libro.

-Lo siento, soy curiosa, perdón- Se disculpo Anna.

-No es culpa tulla, pero no lo hagas de nuevo- Dijo Elsa mientras se paraba de la cama y metía el libro en un cajón que luego cerro bajo llave.

-Elsa- Anna llamo.

-¿Si Anna?- Dijo Elsa volitando de nuevo con su voz amable.

-¿Quien es "Anna"?- Pregunto la pelirroja.

Elsa abrió los ojos por la pregunta. -Es- Susurro apartando la mirada y mirando hacia una patrón en una pared. -Una parte de mi que eh tratado de dejar y aun no lo eh logrado- Termino respondiendo, dejando claro que no quería hablar de ello.

-Comprendo- Dijo Anna limitándose a preguntar nuevamente.

-Supongo que quieres tomar una ducha- Dijo Elsa abriendo una puerta que se encontraba dentro del cuarto, por lo visto era una baño privado.

Anna sonrió, parándose, caminado hacia el cuarto de baño, entrando detrás de la reina.

Elsa abrió la canilla, dejando correr el agua caliente.

-Te dejare sola- Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar pero se solo se encontró con Anna serrando la puerta y mirando a Elsa con una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Te unirás a mi?- Le pregunto con un pequeño sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

Elsa la miro sorprendida, abriendo la boca levemente. -Esto...- Dudo en responder. Un silencio lleno la habitación, Elsa le dijo la espalda a Anna comenzando a apretar sus manos nerviosa. -De acuerdo- Dijo el voz baja.

Anna sonrió levemente, caminando hacia la mujer, poniendo sus manos sobre su cintura y besando su hombro. la obligo a voltear.

Elsa se mordió el labio inferior mientras veía como Anna se desvestía descaradamente frente a ella, sin dejar de mirarla a la cara. Una vez que termino se acerco a Elsa y retiro su camisón de escarcha, Elsa no estaba en condiciones como para desvestirse.

Miro a la mujer de arriba abajo, parando en sus pechos. -Elsa son hermosos- Le dijo ella solo poniendo más nerviosa a la mujer.

Tomo a la rubia de la mano y la iso caminar hasta la ducha, metiéndose, Anna disfrutaba ver como el cuerpo de Elsa despedía vapor mientras el agua caliente la cubría, por fin las dos se cubrieron por completo con el agua. Anna abrazo por la espalda a Elsa y beso su nuca, apoyando su mejilla sobre la espalda de la mujer. Podía quedarse así por el resto de su vida.

-_No sientas, no sientas, no sientas-_ Decía Elsa en su cabeza.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Espero que les aya gustado, dejen sus Reviews y gracias por leer.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me eh tardado lo se, díganlo, no me da vergüenza (?) bueno los dejo leer.**

**CAPÍTULO: 9**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Anna y Elsa estaban comiendo en el gran comedor en sielncio. Anna comía con una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro sin dejar de mirar a Elsa y obvio que la reina lo noto y que se sentía algo incomoda y sus mejillas eran de una color rosa.

-Mi amor- Es fue la gota que derramo el baso, Elsa se sonrojo por completo, sus mejillas eran de un rojo pasión.

-¿Si Anna?- Tartamudeo mirándola a los ojos.

-Estaba pensando, me gustaría salir por el bosque contigo, ya sabes, no me gusta el encierro- Dijo Anna con una sonrisa tierna y ojos suplicantes,

Elsa soltó un suspiro, a diferencia de Anna, ella prefería quedarse en sus aposentos leyendo algún libro. -Por supuesto- Termino aceptando.

Anna soltó un grito de felicidad, había leído una cuantas cosa del terreno de Arrendelle y quería saber si podía llegar allí sin que Elsa lo notara.

Luego de comer de que tanto Anna como Elsa cambiaran sus ropas se dispusieron a salir del castillo de hielo.

Anna camino cuesta abajo en la colina topándose con unos picos de hielo que apuntaban todos a la misma dirección.

-¿Todo esto lo hiciste tu?- Le pregunto Anna viendo los picos agresivos y de diversos tamaños.

-No lo recuerdo, a pasado tanto- Le respondió la reina quien caminaba detrás de la mujer más joven.

Caminaron aun más hasta llegar a toparse con unos arboles que tenían unas especies de guirnalda echas de hielo colgando de sus ramas, parecía que tenia las ramas congelado, y también había una pequeña cascada congelada.

-Oh Elsa, esto si es hermoso- Dijo Anna mientras miraba los arboles decorados por la nieve.

-Si recuerdo esto, estaba inspirada- Le dijo Elsa mirando su creación que hace tanto tiempo no veía.

-Pues me fascina, oye, hagamos un muñeco- Dijo Anna arrodillándose en el suelo y empezando a esculpir el muñeco de nieve.

Elsa callo una carcajada con la punta de sus dedos. -_Se parece tanto-_ Pensó melancólicamente y borrando sus sonrisa de sus rostro.

-¿Elsa?- Pregunto suavemente Anna al ver la cara triste de su amada. -¿Pasa algo?- termino.

Elsa se sobresalto. -¿que? no,no no, no- Tartamudeo tratando de disimular sus nervios.

-Reina... ven- Le dijo Anna suavemente, dándole la señal de que por favor se sentase en la nieve a su lado.

Elsa sedio, sentándose al lado de Anna, esperando su pregunta.

-Mira Elsa, no se lo que somos, pero no me gustan los secretos o tenerte tensa, así que solo dime, ¿en que pensabas, o en quien?- Le pregunto tomando las manos frías de la mujer.

Anna tenia razón, la relación que tenia ella con Anna no era de amigas exactamente, tenia que hablar.

-Yo pensaba... en Anna- Termino en un susurro.

Anna la miro confundida, pero en ese momento recordó el libro, el nombre que llego a leer "Anna de Arendelle"

-¿Que ahí con ella?- Le pregunto dulcemente, ya que no sabia si era un tema delicado.

-Ella es mi hermana menor- Dijo Elsa en una voz quebrada.

-¿Que? pero tu me dijiste que- Anna no termino la frase, Elsa la interrumpió.

-Se lo que dije, así como dije que una parte de mi que eh tratado de dejar ir y aun no lo eh logrado- Le dijo.

Un silencio se formo entre ella, Anna fue quien lo rompió.

-¿Que ahí con ella?- Pregunto pero al ver la mirada de Elsa trato de aclarar la pregunta nerviosamente. -Digo, quiero decir ¿Como es Ella? ¿cuantos años tiene? ¿donde esta? ya sabes- Dijo soltando una risa nerviosa.

Elsa callo una carcajada, luego procedió a responder. -Ella es idéntica a ti, tanto en apariencia como en actitud, muy enérgica y decidida, Tiene 18 años y...- Se detuvo antes de responder la ultima pregunta,con una sonrisa triste.

-¿y que Elsa?- Pregunto mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de su reina.

-Y ella- Se tapo la cara con la mano por el echo de que se había roto por completo y las lagrimas caían acompañadas de sollozos. -Y ella, Ella ya no esta, yo, yo, yo- La palabras no salían de su garganta, Anna noto que el dolor era mucho. -Yo congele su corazón, Ella, ella murió, ¡por mi culpa!- Grito y luego se abrazo a Anna con todas sus fuerzas, llorando en su hombro.

-Elsa yo de verdad lo- Anna fue interrumpida cuando Elsa beso sus labios unas cuantas veces.

-No te iras, no me dejaras ¿verdad?- Le pregunto acariciando los lados de Anna. -Yo se que ella vive en ti en algún lugar- Le dijo y la volvió a besar.

Anna la miro sorprendida por un momento y luego puso las manos sobre los hombros de la chica mayor y la alejo unos centímetros. -Primero, no me iré y segundo, Yo no soy Anna, Elsa, yo no soy tu hermana, puedo parecerme, pero no- Le aclaro la pelirroja. Elsa no respondió, solo la miro por un momento, con una mirada fría. -¿Como puede ser que esa mirada me ponga tan caliente?- Dijo Anna haciendo que Elsa abriera los ojos de asombro.

Anna se tiro sobre Elsa, ganándola es espaldas sobre el piso, comenzando a besarla apasionadamente.

-Mmm...- Elsa se quejo al sentir como Anna estiraba su labio inferior entre sus dientes, y luego de soltarlo volvió a unir sus labios y esta vez uso su lengua.

Anna arrastro las manos por debajo del vestido de su reina, acariciando sus muslos. Elsa tiro la cabeza hacia atrás y Anna comenzó a devorar su cuello.

-Anna te dije que- Elsa trato de protestar.

-Lo necesitas, lo se, solo déjese llevar majestad- Le respondió Anna que ahora estaba acariciando el estomago de su amada por debajo de su vestido. Elsa no lo resistió más, y empezó a acariciar la espalda de Anna por debajo de sus abrigos y camisetas dejando que la pelirroja empezra a besar su clavícula y a desacerse de su vestido, cosa que no era nada fácil.

-Mmm, Els- Dijo Anna separándose y sentándose a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Elsa.

-¿Que?- Pregunto Elsa.

-Puedes levantar un poco la espalda, tengo que sacarte eso- Elsa sonrojada obedeció lo que la pelirroja fresa le dijo. Anna paso sus manos por detrás de la espalda de la reina y bajo la cremallera del corset, sacando por completo su vestido y dejándola solo en ropa interior y las vendad que cubrían sus pechos (**Para los que no saben, en el año donde se desarrolla la trama de frozen, osea, en el años 1880 o 1890 no recuerdo bien, las mujeres solían usar vendas en vez de un corpiños) **Anna comenzó a sacar las vendas que radiaban los pechos de Elsa, ansiaba tenerlos frente a ella, cuando por fin termino su tarea casi se le cae baba de la boca, la vista que tenia era una de las más hermosas.

Anna empezo a masagiar los senos de Elsa con la palma de sus manos, haciendo que esta gimiera de placer, luego tomo uno en su boca y empezó a lamer el pezón de la rubia, haciéndola gemir aun más fuerte, mientras que al otro le daba atención con su otra mano.

Anna precioso sus caderas contra las de Elsa, haciendo que una ola de placer pasara por las dos. -_Nunca pensé que hacerlo con una mujer fuera tan placentero- _Pensó Anna mientras bajaba su mano derecha hasta la entrepierna de Elsa.

Elsa se tenso al sentir el dedo indice de Anna presionar su entrada por encima de su ropa interior, que para colmo, igual que toda su ropa, estaba echa de escarcha que comenzó a empaparse, no duraría mucho.

Anna volvió a presionar sus caderas y la reina vio su oportunidad, de un rápido movimiento, ahora ella estaba acargo, sonrió maleficamente y de manera desesperada empezó a desvestir a Anna, dejándola solo en ropa interior.

-El-Els, te importa- Tartamudo Anna por el frió mientras se frotaba los lados del cuerpo.

-Oh, claro- Dijo Elsa con una sonrisa y luego iso girar su dedo haciendo que unas paredes de hielo aparecieran y radiaron a las dos mujeres, luego de otro movimiento iso que debajo de ella una cama apareciera, el nido de amor ya estaba a una buena temperatura para no morir de frió.

-Mucho mejor- Dijo Anna con los ojos serrados disfrutando la calidez.

Elsa sonrió y continuo con su trabajo, comenzando a sacar el corpiño y la ropa interior de Anna dejándola completamente desnudad, a diferencia de Elsa.

-No es justo- Se quejo Anna y Elsa entendió la indirecta, ella desvaneció el ultimo rastro de ropa que le quedaba, ahora ambas estaban desnudas. -Mucho mejor- Repitió, aprovechado la distracción de Elsa, Anna tomo la delantera y quedo sobre ella nuevamente.

La beso en los labios y luego separo las piernas de Elsa para establecerse sobre ella, ambas estaban en silencio, Anna precioso sus risos rojos sobre los de Elsa y empezó a frotar mientras ambas disfrutaban del placer que una le daba a la otra.

Elsa se encontraba con la mente en blanco, nunca nadie le había echo sentir ese placer, se sentía tan bien, y se ruborizaba al escuchar sus propios gemidos y los de la chica sobre ella. Por otro lado Anna se encontraba en el cielo, ella había soñado con este momento desde la adolescente, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por su reina, soñando con Elsa todas las noches, a diferencia de que Elsa era dominante y no ella, rayos, ni si quiera podía tener sexo con chicos sin pensar en su reina.

-Dios Anna, no pares- Le dijo Elsa con la voz llena de placer, cosa que solo iso a Anna frotarse más rápido contra la reina de las nieves.

No paso mucho para que Elsa llegara al orgasmos y segundos después Anna la siguiera. Anna dejo caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de Elsa, ambas jadeando de manera muy pesada.

-Elsa, abrázame- Le pidió Anna entre jadeos y Elsa obedeció.

Luego de que sus jadeos se calmaron ambas se miraron a los ojos.

-Te amo- Se dijeron al mismo tiempo y las dos se regalaron una sonrisa.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Estoy segura que esto compenso el atraso de la semana pasada, como verán, anna no es una chica paciente en esta historia (Aunque tampoco en la película ¬¬) y me gusta la idea de la reencarnación, así que quise resaltar que Elsa tenia una atracción hacia su hermana.**

**Sis les gusto dejen sus Reviews y agregenme a fovoritos o siganme :D **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola guapisimos, primero que nada me discupo por la espera, y segundo por el echo de lo corto que va a ser este espísodio, pero como abise en mi pagina de facebook, ¡no tengo internet! Así que tardare en actualizar, y otra cosita, lamento las faltas de ortografia, es que escribo entre apuros.**

**CAPÍTULO 10:**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Anna jugaba con la punta de la trenza de Elsa mientras tarariaba la profecia de los trolls en su pecho. Ahora, ambas nuevamente vestida y tratando de tomar una pequeña siesta dentro de la cabaña no lograban encontrar el sueño.

-Creo que deberiamos regrezar- Suguirio Elsa, rompiendo por fin el silencio.

-¿Que? ¿Por que?- Pregunto Anna temiendo que su reina su aya dado cuenta de su plan.

-Porque la noche en el bosque no es nada agradable- Le respondio.

Anna solto un pequeño suspiro de alivio, Elsa aun no se habia percatado de su plan.

-Pero... Els mi querida reina, usted es perfectamente capas de crear cabañas con hielo y crear camas con escracha- Elsa lebanto un sega en duda, ¿a que queria llegar?

-¿Que estas tratando de decirme Anna?- Le pregunto Elsa tratando de que su amada fuera directo al punto.

-Trato de decir que quiero pasar la noche fuera contigo- Dijo la pelirroja ahora sentandose en la cama.

-¿Eh? ¿Como?- Pregunto Elsa confundida y sentandose en la cama tambien, las estaban frente a frente.

-Ya sabes, pasar la noche fuera en... Nuestro "Nido de amor"- Le dijo ella con voz seductora haciendo que Elsa se sonrojara. -Siii- Le rogo con una sonrisa y mostrando todos sus dientes.

Elsa solo callo una carcajada con la punta de sus dedos, Anna podia ser tan adorable. Los penso por un minuto, aun con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, los solto un suspiro de derrota.

-Est bien, nos quedaremos aqui- Le dijo vencida.

-Emm... bueno, yo tenia planiado caminar un poco más, si no te molesta- Le dijo Anna encongiendose de hombros, una tecnica que sus estudiantes usaban con ella y siempre funcionaba.

Elsa suspiro. -Si, esta, como quieras- Le dijo levantando las manos en señal de derrota.

-¡Gracias, mi amor!- Le dijo Anna y luego se tiro sobre Elsa para poder besarla de la manera más cariniosa que encontro.

Caminaron unos cuantos quilometros, el sol se estaba poniendo y eso no era una buena señal, en la noche lobos siempre salian a casar y como estaba locos del hambre eran capaces de comer hasta seres humanos.

-Anna, por favor espera- Le dijo Elsa a la chica que caminaba a un metros más adelante que ella.

-No me digas que ya te cansaste- Dijo Anna dandose la buelta para quedar frente a Elsa.

-No, no es eso, es que ya se esta haciendo tarde, y no es buena idea andar por el bosque el las noches- Le dijo la rubia caminando hacia la rencarnacion de su hermana menor.

Anna la miro incredula por un momento, pero al ver la mirada de preocupación de Elsa se dio cuenta que estaba hablando encerio.

-Bueno, si tu lo dices, esta bien- Dijo Anna con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias- Le dijo Elsa y camino un poco más adelante de Anna.

La pelirroja suspiro en derrota y luego de rodar los ojos y pegar media vuelta se quedo boquiabierta, pues Elsa en cuestion de segundos habia hecho una cabaña hermosa de hielo.

-Eres rapida- Le dijo Anna y luego de besar la mejilla de su rubia entro a la cabaña. En el medio de esta habia una cama matrimonial, a la cual Anna salto a ella con mucho gusto. -igual que una almohada- Dijo.

No tardo mucho para que luego que Elsa entrara a la cama no tardaron mucho en quedarse dormidas.

_-¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?- Elsa se encontraba en un pequeño cuarto completamente oscuro, con solo la luz de una serradura._

_-¿Anna?- Pregunto ella y al escuchar su voz se dio cuenta de que sonaba como la de una pequeña niña y luego de mirar sus manos comprobo que ella era una niña._

_Escucho un ruido a sus espaldas y volteo rapidamente para encontrase con su pequeña hermana con la mirada hacia el piso._

_-¿Anna?- Volvio a preguntar._

_-No tiene por que ser un muñeco- Canto ahora la niña con un tono de anguatia en su voz, y mientras levantaba la mirada asia sus hermana._

_Lo siguiente que vio Elsa fue algo horrible, su pequeña hermana tenia la mitad del su rostro completamente congelado._

_-No te preocupes hermana, no duele- Le dijo la niña serena y empesando a gongelar el restro de su cuerpo._

_-Anna, Anna,_¡Anna!- Anna salio de su sueño al escuchar a su reina gritar sus nombre. Ella voltio la mirada para encontrar a su amada llorando desconsolada con la cara entre sus manos.

-Elsa, ¿Que pasa?- Le pregunto ella tratando de calmar a la reina de las nieves.

-¿Que pasa? Pasa que mate a mi hermana, ¡y ya no se como vivir con eso!- Le respondio ella.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Corto, corto, lo se, pero recuerden que ademas de ya no tener el tiempo tampoco tengo internet, y me disculpo por las faltas de ortografia. dejen sus reviews y nos leemos luego.**


	11. Chapter 11

**No tengo nada que decir, solo que lamento las faltas de ortografia, los dejo leer.**

**CAPÍTULO 11:**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Por una de esas extrañas razones Anna fue la primera en despertar, miro a su alrededor por unos momentos, no es que no recordara donde se encontrara, sino que le gustaba los detalles de las paredes de hielo de la cabaña, luego miro a la mujer que dormia a su lado, sonrio y acarisio sus cabello.

Anna sonrio maleficamente y luego se agacho para porder atrapar el cuello de porselana entre sus labios. Elsa abrio los ojos de asombro, pero dejo escapar un suspiro lleno de placer, y luego empezo a rascar con sus uñas la espalada de Anna. La pelirroja subio sobre Elsa poniendo una de sus piernas entre la de la rubio y amasandola, probocandole placer a la reina.

-Oh Dios- Anna sonrio al escuchar tal respuesta devil pero cargada de deceo y entonces bajo sus mano asía la entrepierna de Elsa, poniendo la llema de su dedo medio sobre la entrada de esta, sobre su ropa interior. Elsa podia jurar que se volveria loca.

Entonces la rubia decidio imitarla, desabrocho lo mas rapido que pundo el pantalon de Anna y metio su mano por debajo de la ropa interior y comenzando a acariciar la clitoris de la pelirroja.

-Uhuuh Frio- Dijo Anna con una leve risita, lo que iso a Elsa sonreir.

La pelirrojo corrio a un lado la ropa interior de la reina y introdujo de manera lenta su dedo medio dentro del sexo de esta, hacíendo que la mujer debajo de ella arqueara la espalda. Comenzo a bombiar a un ricmo promedio, tratando de ignorar las deliciosas caricias que la rubia le daba, pero no duro mucho cuando sintio que Elsa metio dos dedos dentro de ella.

Anna se paralizo por un momento, pero luego empezo a mover sus caderas contra la mano de Elsa y haciendo un esfuerzo suficiete para poder seguir moviendo sus mano, introduciendo otro dedo.

-Elsa, Mas..mas rapido- Le pidio Anna y l rubia con toda la fuerza que le daba movio su mano aun mas rapido y fue renpenzada con otro dedo y movimientos más hacelerados.

Ambas jadeaban sin control, se sentian en las nuves y Elsa se preguntaba ¿que clase de manera era esta de despertar a alguie? como sea, no le importaba. No tardo mucho para que la rubia llegara al orgamos y un segundo despues la pelirroja la siguiera y luego de que su resiracion se calmara se miraron a los ojos y dejaron escapar una risita dibertida.

-Buenos dias- Le dijo Anna y solto otra risita.

-Buenos dias Anna, parece que hoy no tienes mucha pasiencia- Le dijo Elsa y Anna se sonrrojo.

-No te quejes, nunca te negaste- Le dijo y luego beso los labios de su, aun no sabe que, pero bueno.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Espero que esto aya reconpenzado lo corto de lo anterrior. Dejen Reviews y adios.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lamento la tardanza, espero que les guste.**

**CAPITULO 12:**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

-Es linda forma de decir hola, no intentes negarlo- Dijo Anna que camiaba a solo un metro de distancia de Elsa, nada lejos.

-No tratare de negarlo, solo digo que ahí otras formas- Le dijo la mujer mayor.

-Oye Elsa, ahí algo que quiero preguntarte- Le dijo Anna y Elsa solo levanto una sega en duda. -Tranquila, no es sobre... Anna- Le aclaro.

-Pues bueno, dimelo ya- Dijo más tanquila.

-Jack Frost ¿El es real?- Le pregunto Anna.

-Oh si- Afirmo. -Tan real como tu o yo- Le respondio de manera sincera.

-Bueno, aun pienso que me golpie la cabeza y estoy en coma soñando contigo, como cuando era una adolecente, es algo gracioso...- Anna se corto en la charla cuando vio la cara de Elsa. Tenia un sonrisa picarona y una sega levantada. Anna no quiso seguir hablando.

-¿Así que soñabas conmigo cuando eras una adolecente?- Le pregunto divertida.

-Si, es que, eeeh, ya no importa- Se volteo para seguir caminando, Elsa hacelero el paso y camino a su lado.

-¿Y que soñabas?- Pregunto Elsa muy conciente del estado de vergüenza en el que Anna estaba.

-Nada del otro mundo, nada- Le respondio ella algo nerviosa,podia sentir sus mejillas cambiar de color, por primera vez en años se sentia con vergüenza de esos sueños.

-A mi no me parece que sea así- Elsa estaba divertida, incluso se paro frente a Anna para poder tomarla de los hombros y parar su caminata.

La pelirroja la miro por un momento, sus mejillas se hicieron más rojas, se estaba muriendo de vergüenza.

-Eran... sueños... Heróticos- Confeso muy avergonzada.

-Pero... cual es el caso, estoy segura que lo que hiciemos ase no más de una hora es casi lo mismo- Dijo ella tratando de no reir.

- No lo entiendes Elsa, esos sueños empezaron a mis 12 o 13 años y se sentia raro, osea, tu eras una mujer mayor y yo una preadolecente, era raro, pero me gustaban, por eso empese a dormir siestas, tu siempre estabas en mis sueños- Le explico aun más roja.

-Bueno- Elsa formo una mesa con dos sillas mientras se sentaba y Anna al sentir el asiento tambien se sento.

-Dime que soñabas- Le pidio tomando las manos de la pelirroja entre las suyas.

-Bueno- Anna estaba segura que deritiria la mesa de lo roja que estaba. -Como dije, empezaron a mis 12 o 13 años, y no se como paso, pero un día escuche decir a un mujer a su hijo que no queria que Jack Frost le congelara la naris y así tu recuerdo vino a mi mente, no era que te aya olvidado, es que simplemente no pensa en ti hace mucho... entonces ese mismo día soñe con la cancion de los Trolls, y que te vi pero solo fue eso, pero a medida que pasaban los dia las cosa cambiaron, te soñaba de... otra manera, por así decirlo- Elsa la miro por un momento.

-¿A que clase de "maneras" te refieres?- Le pregunto esperando detalles.

-Bueno, al principo me soñe a mi mosma como una niña, como cuando te conoci, yo, me sentaba en tu regado y te abrazaba y tu a mi- Ella sonrio recordando.

-No me digar, esa niña iso algo traviezo, ¿verda?- Pregunto Elsa.

-Si- respondio Anna.

**Nota: ok, esto es una escena algo fuerta, ta que Anna es una niña de y Elsa una adulta, si no quieren leer, no lo lean. puenden saltarlo.**

_La pequeña Anna se encontaba entre los brazos de Elsa con una sonrisa en su rostro y los ojos cerrados._

_-Nunca tuve que irme- Dijo la pequeña._

_-Lo se- respondio Elsay beso los labiso de la pequeña. _

_Anna con sus pequeñas manitas intencifico el boso y mietio su peqeña lengua en la boca de Elsa. ella se paro en el regazo de Elsa, quedando a la altura de la mujer._

_-Anna, no pequeña, no estas lista, aun eres una niña- Dijo Elsa separando a la pequeña._

_-No es cierto, tengo 12 años, ademas yo te quiero y te extraño- Le replico._

_Elsa solo la miro con una sonrisa y callo una carcajada con la punta de su dedos._

_-Yo te veo como de 8 Años- Dijo Elsa._

_-No es verdad, tengo 12- Dijo ella volviendose a sentar en el regazo._

_-Muy bien, si tu lo dices-_

_Elsa empezo a acariciar la pierna de Anna por debajo de su vestido, haciendo que a esta le temblaran los labios pero no nego que siguiera, apretando los pueños a los lado de su cuerpo empezo ha habri las piernas lentamente y dejando que que Elsa la tocara por sobre su ropa interior._

_-Vaya, ta vez no eres tan pequeña, estas humeda- Dijo Elsa con una sonrisa de sorpresa._

_-Huu.. ¿Humeda?- Pregunto confundida._

_-No te preocupes, es normal- Le dijo ella y recosto a Anna en sus brazos._

_Sintio que Elsa dejaba de lado la ropa interior y comenza a acariciar sus pequeña clitoris. Anna dio un grito de asombro y por accidente puso su manota en el pecho de Elsa y esta la miro picaronamente._

_-Perdon- Dijo ella con un hilo de voz._

_Elsa continua con su trabajo permitiendo que la pequeña llegara a el orgamos. Elsa retiro sus dedos y cuando Anna se sento limpio sus lagirmas con su pulgar._

_-No... puedo...respirar... bien- Dijo la niña tratando de calmar su respiranción._

_-No te preocupes, ya pasara- Le dijo Elsa y beso la cabeza de Anna._

_-¿Por que... me elijiste... a mi?- Prgunto Anna._

_Elsa asomo su cabeza hacia el oido de Anna. -Primero despierta- Le dijo ella._

_Anna de 12 años se desperto alrededor de las 7:30 de la mañana rodiada por un sudor frio._

_-¿Un sueño?- Se pregunto. Luego miro el reloj. -Oh demonios, la escuela ¡Kristoff!- Grito ella saliendo su cuarto para despertar a su hermano._

**Final del recuedo.**

-Luego de ese sueño comece a soñar contigo todo el tiempo, pero ya con la edad que tenia en ese momento- Le termino de decir.

-¿Así que en tus sueños soy una pederasta?- Le pregunto no enojada, si no sorprendida.

-Oye no te confundas, yo te veia como la dominante- Le explico. -Pero me doy cuenta de que me equivoque- Dijo la pelirroja rodiando la mesa y sentandose en el regazo de Elsa. -Te adoro- Le dijo al oido.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Más largo verdad, lamento las faltas, dejen reviews y adios.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lamento la tardanza, pero aqui esta el siguiente capítulo, disfruten.**

**CAPÍTULO 13:**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Caminaron un largo rato, Elsa ya se estaba cansando, se sentia rara caminando tanto, ¿por que no simplemente podia usar su trineo y dejar a Anna sola por un rato como una niña desamparada y volver con ella más tarde con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro? O claro, era por que Anna ya no era una niñita y todo eso terminaria con un enfado de su parte y aunque le daba vergüenza decirlo, no quera quedarse sin sexo ahora que ya lo habia probado y le habia gustado.

-Anna, ¿tienes planiado seguir mucho más?- Le pregunto Elsa un poco quejumbroza.

-Yo aun tengo energias, si quieres descansamos- Dijo la pelirroja volteando hacia la reina y guiñandole un ojo.

-Si se trata de tus descansos, solo se que terminare más agotada- Le dijo Elsa cruzandose de brazos y con una media sonrisa.

-Bueno, pues deja de quejarte y ya camina- Dijo Anna tomando del brazo a Elsa y haciendo que camine más rapido.

Sin protesta dejo que Anna la "arrastrara" por así decirlo, y siguieron caminado, pasando desapersivido un pequeño almacen; A Elsa no le gustaba nada el lugar, se le asía muy familiar y podia sentir melancolia en su pecho, parecia como si estuviera teniendo ataques de depreción. Puso su mano en su pecho y lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, Anna lo noto y paro su paso.

-¿Mi amor?- Llamo Anna tomando el rostro de Elsa en su manos.

-Perdon, perdon, creo que este lugar me trae melancolia por alguna razon- Le dijo la rubia aun con los ojos cerrados.

Anna beso tiernamente los labios de Elsa luego sus mejilla y por fin su cuello regrezando a los labios.

-¿Quieres parar un rato?- Le pregunto. -No quiero que te canses- Dijo de manera dulce.

-Si, esta bien- respondio Elsa con una sonrisa y más tanquila. Con un rapido mivimiento de manos Elsa creo una cabaña con una cama en medio, como siempre suele hacerlo, cosa que dejo confundida a Anna.

-¿Elsa?- Pregunto confundida viendo la cama y luego a Elsa que se hacreco a Anna y comenzo a tocarla por los costados del cuerpo lentamente.

Anna solto un suspiro de la imprecion, su reina estaba tomando la iniciatiba, como en sus sueños.

Elsa comenzo a quitarle la ropa rapidamente, y cada vez que Anna trataba de tocarla ella empujaba sus manos fuera de su cuerpo, una vez que toda la ropa de Anna fue sacada y dejandola unicamente en ropa interior Elsa la empujo sobre la cama dejandola acostada pero apoyada en sus hombros, noto que Anna la miraba con deseo así que de manera lenta comenzo a desvestirce frente a ella, hacíendo que Anna se deleite.

-_Eso es mio, mio, mio, mio, mio, mio- _Penso Anna a medida que veia la hermosa piel de porselana ser descuevierta.

Elsa tambien quedo solo en su ropa interior y el las vendas que cubrian sus pechos, ella se recosto sobre Anna haciendo precion sobre su cuerpo y besando lentamente su cuello y clavicula. Anna disfrutaba de los besos, no tenia apuro, aun, y Elsa lo noto, así que solto un gemindo cuando sintio que la rubia apretaba con su boca y dientes su cuello, dejando el el una marca, un chupon **(Chupeton o como le digan, no se hagan, yo que les hicieron uno, a mi no me engañan) **

Elsa se sento sobre Anna y comezo a sacarse las bendas mientras que la mujer que estaba debajo de ella acariciaba sus caderas y veia con gusto la escena. cuando Elsa por fin termino de sarce las vendas prosedio a quitar el sosten de Anna, tambien se paro por unos miutos para poder sacar sus bragas y las de ella.

una vez completamente desnudas Elsa se acomodo entre las piernas de Anna y comenzo a frotar sus sexo dolorasamente lento, asíendo que gemidos de suplica se escaparan de la boca de la pelirroja, y para colmo Elsa tenia las manos de Anna sugetedas con fuerza sobre su cabeza y no las dejaba escapar.

-Por...Por favor... Els.. no lo... no lo soporto más- Suplicaba la joven debajo de ella.

Elsa paro en seco, cosa que asusto a Anna, quien la miro con ojos de piedad.

-Anna, si no mal recuerdo así terminaba uno de tus sueños, ¿verdad?- Le pregunto y Anna asinti con la cabeza. -¿Y tu hermano te desperto y no te dejo terminar?- Le pregunto.

Los colores le suvieron al rostro, recordo que ella tenia 16 años y que su hermano la encontro gimiendo entre sueños y susurrando "Reina" de manera muy herotica, ese día Kristoff la desperto con una bola de nieve en la cara y se estuvo burlando de ella todo ese día. Preguntandole como se veia Elsa desnuda.

-Si- fue la respuesta de Anna.

-Ahora terminaras- Le dijo la mujer y comezo a frotarse con más rapides. El placer era facinante, y sobre todo cuando Elsa chocaba sus caderas de manera salvaje contra las de Anna, en ese momento la pelirroja decio que Elsa tubiera mienbro. No tardo mucho cuando por fin llegaron al orgasmos.

-Te voy a hacer un hijo- Dijo Anna sin pensarlo y pesadamente dejabajo de la rubia que estaba recostada en su pecho.

Elsa also la mirada y con unos ojos muy abiertos dijo. -¡Anna!-

-Predon, se me escapo- Dijo ella.

Elsa nego con la cabeza y luego beso sus labios, realmente se habia enamorado de esta mujer, pero una duda seguia en su cabeza, estaba con Anna solo por que le recordaba a su hermana o por que esa Anna realmente le gustaba.

Pasaron aproximadamente una hora una arriba de la otra.

-Creo que ya descanse lo suficiente- Le dijo Elsa mientras estiba sus razos.

-Ya era hora, recuerda que eres más pesada que yo y me aplastas- Dijo Anna como si nada.

-Perdon- Dijo la rubia bajando del cuerpo de la chica mientras reia un poco.

Salieron de la cabaña vestidas nuevamente, caminaron hasta que por fin llegaron a el lugar en donde Anna queria llegar, un lugar que congelo los huesos de Elsa y que dejo boquiabierta a Anna.

-_Arendelle- _Penso Anna viendo el enorme castillo que estaba cruzando el fiordo congelado.

-Anna tenemos que irnos- Dijo Elsa pero Anna la ignoro y empeso a caminar sobre el fiordo a la subida del pueblo.

Elsa solto un suspiro pesado, y aun con todo el temor del mundo decidio ir tras Anna.

-Elsa, este lugar es hermoso- Dijo Anna finjiendo demencia mientras caminaba por las calles de Arendelle.

-Si, si, podemos hiros- Pregunto nerviosa mientras amazaba sus manos.

Anna lo noto y voltio a verla, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo un destello, o más bien una refelgo llamo su atencion.

-¿Que es eso?- pregunto en un susurro viendo detras de Elsa.

Elsa no voltio, solo miro por el rodillo de sus ojos lo que Anna miraba.

-Anna, por favor, vamonos- Le suplico.

-Elsa ¿que me ocultas?- Las cosas parecian más densas de lo que Anna esperaba.

Pasando al lado de Elsa a paso rapido se encamino hacia donde estaba ese refelgo color azul, ignorando los gritos de protesta de Elsa que le pedian que se detenga. Cunado llego al origen de esa luz se quedo completamente helada y boquiabierta.

-Elsa ¿Que es esto?- Pregunto Anna voltiando a donde estaba la reina de las nieves.


End file.
